


Празднуешь?

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Не все считают свои дни рождения за праздник





	Празднуешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517202) by midnightdiddle (gooseberry). 

Генма никогда не рассчитывал дожить до старости. В основном потому, что он – шиноби, а значит, шанс дожить до преклонных лет был мизерной – читай, нулевой.  
Так что Генма приобрел привычку отмечать свои дни рождения бурно и с размахом – и так, что его мать потом всегда долго на него орала. Он пил, танцевал, трахался налево и направо как в Конохе, так и за ее пределами… и в целом натворил много прекрасного и ужасного, чего не стоило делать в свой день рождения. Причиной для подвигов служила фраза «Живи сегодня, умри завтра» – личное безумие Генмы, как называла это мать (она погибла во время миссии, когда уже возвращалась домой, умерла – хотя ей было всего тридцать семь, а Генме – шестнадцать).  
Ну или как-то так.  
Он уже точно не помнил. Но знал, что этот броский девиз сидит где-то у него в голове, там же, куда он запрятывал мысли, идеи и воспоминания, глянцево-совершенные копии уродливых трупов, прекрасных девушек и стариков с вырезанными сердцами. Просто прямо сейчас ему бы ни за что не удалось дословно припомнить свое запоминающееся (или не очень) кредо, потому что он чуточку слишком увлекся, методично надираясь всю ночь.  
В конце концов, это же его день рождения.  
Рядом сел какой-то старик – белые волосы, подведенные глаза, выцветшие татуировки на лице, по которому видно, что владелец не больно-то часто улыбается (по-настоящему, так, как всегда улыбался Райдо). Генма подумал было подпихнуть старика локтем и рассказать о своем девизе, вот только уже не был уверен, как же тот звучит…  
– Празднуешь? – спросил старик, с любопытством поглядывая на Генму, и тот кивнул.  
– Есть такое. – Вроде бы запинался он не очень сильно. Вот и отлично. – Сегодня мой день рождения, – подтвердил он. – Тридцать четыре.  
Старик улыбнулся Генме, но не так, как Райдо, – и Генма улыбнулся в ответ.  


***

  
Джирайя был не настолько стар, как помнилось Генме – хотя не то чтобы Генма часто о нем вспоминал.  
Все, что Генма знал о Джирайе, он по большей части почерпнул из слухов, которые впечатляли размахом и передавались из уст в уста, а также из прочих мелких, как галька, сплетен. Что Джирайя сильный, Джирайя быстрый, Джирайя эксцентричный, а еще громкий и очень пошлый. Его имя всегда связывали с Цунаде, Орочимару, Хатаке Сакумо и даже с Третьим.  
Позже Генме пришлось узнать о Джирайе немного больше: тот слишком много говорил, слишком громко смеялся, выпив, и обожал красть чужие напитки. Ему было плевать на рамен, но, пожалуй, его с натяжкой можно было бы назвать сладкоежкой, а еще он любил всучивать друзьям свои книги. А также, как выяснил Генма, не знал ни одно поздравительной песенки.  
Частично это объяснялось тем, что Джирайя пел только пьяным – и никогда не напивался до такого состояния, чтобы захотелось попеть. Правда, Генме, в сущности, было все равно, из него певец тоже был не ахти (с тех пор, как мать спела ему «С днем рождения, с днем рождения!..», а через две недели вернулась домой с перерезанным мечом горлом).  


***

  
Генма никогда не рассчитывал дожить до двадцати, пережить свои двадцать пять лет – или тридцать, или тридцать пять. Так что каждый день рождения заставал его врасплох – личное чудо, странность и загадка. Он и сам точно не знал, как ухитрился прожить так долго, но не собирался забивать этим голову. В конце концов, у него же был девиз, что-то вроде «подумай об этом завтра, если доживешь».  
У Генмы была уйма отличных кредо, броских фразочек, услышав которые Райдо смеялся, а мать ругалась – потому что мамы всегда на такое ругаются, – особенно когда из-за этих фразочек Генма смеялся, истекая кровью, кашляя и задыхаясь.  
Иногда Джирайя садился рядом с пьяным смеющимся Генмой, и тот мычал «С днем рождения!» себе под нос. Джирайя никогда не улыбался по-настоящему, да и Генма никогда не чувствовал себя счастливым – но все-таки они отлично праздновали.  
Генма не рассчитывал дожить до старости, хотя иногда, сидя рядом со стариком Джирайей, который пил без продыха и жаловался на детей, думал, как чувствовала себя его, Генмы, мать… Но иногда, напиваясь вместе с Джирайей, целуясь с Джирайей или гадая, улыбнется ему Джирайя в этом году, или в следующем, или еще через один…  
Иногда ему не казалось, что старость – так уж ужасна.


End file.
